Ultraman S: Element 2
Element Two: Identity Title: '''Identity '''Characters * The Giant: S * Sakate Trial * Aika Miyuki * Aika Reiko Monster(s) * Treachezaur Prologue "Sister...?" The boy stood up on his weak feet, surveying the environment with wary eyes. In the distance, burning bodies on ignited stakes were erected on black soil mixed with the ashes of trees ablaze, stacks of logs enkindled under a blood red moon. The child was aghast, at the unholy sight forced upon him, his composure gradually crumbling down to nought. "This... can't be..." Chapter 1 "Urgh... crap..." The man midly rubbed the back of his head, groaning in agony. He stared downwards to the abdominal section of his waist, noticing a shard of strengthened glass lodged within his stomach. Recounting the previous night's series of events was already baffling enough, he thought quietly to himself, as a palm gently carressed the gashing wound to relieve its pain. Standing up on his feet, Sakate fleetingly took in the environment, briefly enjoying the breath of fresh air amongst the lush extense of flora and fauna, before proceeding on to survey the surroundings, and answer his first question of thought: How did he get here? Turning back to observe his area of impact, it certainly did not seem of that from the crash of a multi billion dollar space craft; there was no evidence of a fire occuring around him, nor were the leaves where he previously dwelled crushed enough to certify more than a ten foot drop, at most. The possibility of his body being flung off course, though, was high enough; a thin, smoky trail could be seen from where he was situated, while the bruises and scratches sustained on his left shoulder, accompanied by a dislocated arm, were surely an affirmation that he had been thrown off a craft on its maiden voyage to Earth, making contact with the ground on his left port side. The flames crackling nearby could be investigated later on; he had to get immediate medical attention for the various injuries littered across his body, of which may prove disadvantageous, possibly fatal, later on. He wondered, it was already a period of time from the craft's eventual explosion and questionable crash, yet why did the authories not catch up on it sooner or later? A throng of unanswerable inquiries, alongside mathematical equations and scientific calculations trying to determine the time that had passed, popped up in his mind, yet of which he set aside for later, in order to fulfill his main quest. ... A half hour into his journey, rain started to pour from the treacherous skies, thick, gloomy clouds shielding the earth from heaven, evanescent strips of light amongst claps of thunder resounding in the atmosphere being the only source of visibility for trekkers. The frigid, cold weather complimented the man's personality; he did not bother, as the rain was the the only form of solace he had in this world. Looking down upon himself, his boots were plagued by viscous, pudgy mud, dripping down from the sole every time he lifted a foot. Such dreadful weather, yet unusually calming, the guy thought to himself, accompanying his composed spirit with the humming of a familiar tune. This was the melody Iruma had soothed him to sleep during the early years of his life, when he was a rugged, troubled child fighting against enemies in his school, and the inflictions of his past. "Fresh tracks...?" Sakate scooped up a handful of clumpy soil, and examined it with caution. Someone had recently been in the woods, an estimated hour ago. His knowledge of forensics and crime scene investigation had come in hand. Upon closer inspection, traces of splattered blood was present on the barks of several Huicungo trees nearby, trickling down the fragile stems of its leaf clusters. Boot imprints of varying sizes rested on the ground as well, washed away in a quick flash of rainwater. A faint glow glimmered in plain view, Sakate parting cut vines and twigs apart, to reveal civilisation. "Hey, who's that guy?" an unrecognisable voice travelled to the man's ears. Not the civilisation he knew, however. Chapter 2 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crazybeard1234